The present invention relates to the field of rockets and reentry vehicles, and more particularly to apparatus and methods of assembling and disassembling warheads and/or reentry vehicles from missiles or rockets.
Furthermore, the invention provides connectorless means to transmit and receive power, data, or both across an interface formed by an assembled missile and warhead or reentry vehicle.
In the field of assembling or separating one component from another component in a rocket or missile assembly, several techniques are known. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are known and are discussed hereinbelow: 2,981,187 of Riordan et al.; 3,277,826 of Silverthorne; 3,670,621 of Nash; 4,516,499 of Eyman; and 4,530,269 of Rau et al.
Riordan et al. disclose a pneumatic mechanism for a booster clamp ring release. This device is designed to attach a booster to a missile section and at some point in flight during booster pressure decay, it activates to release a ring such that the booster falls away without imparting damaging loads on the missile section. The device is installed manually and an index bolt requires a critical adjustment prior to assembly of booster to the missile. The purpose of the Riordan et al. device is effected by a pneumatic valve assembly that releases the attachment ring upon a certain booster pressure reduction. Thus, the signal to accomplish an action is a physical state change. No information is provided to activate the intended function, and the signal to release is a part of the booster itself. Data and signalling are not transmitted across an interface between major missile sections. There is no data transmitted between the booster and the missile body interface. The means to decouple the booster from the missile body can only be accomplished once, and it can only be done under certain conditions of flight. Repetitive assembly and disassembly is neither provided for nor required. In any event, activation of the valve is irreversible, and refurbishment of the replacement of the valve would be necessary after system functioning.
Silverthorne discloses a warhead cone latching device that is shown as attaching to a warhead. The device is designed to raise or lower the cone. However, the cone itself must be manually attached by the use of a set screw holding the cone ring to the bar that moves the cone up or down. Thus, the device appears to be incapable of going from a completely unattached state to an attached state automatically. At least two actions must be accomplished by assembly personnel: the aforementioned set screw must have been set to fix the cone to the bar; and in moving the cone upwards or downwards, a detent must be depressed to move the pawl away from the bar so that movement can occur. At column 1, lines 31-36 there is a disclosure that the nose cone can be secured by using standard hand tools with the operator wearing heavy, cumbersome arctic mittens. This refers to the manual set screw attachment. At column 1, lines 41-44 there is a statement that it is possible to remove and or attach the cone without the use of any tools. Thus, two manual steps are required, but only one after the cone is secured. This kind of cone latching device may be adequate to constrain the cone to a warhead body during flight. However, it is not likely that it would be able to function as a means to support a nominal warhead or a reentry vehicle having a warhead installed. The reason for this is that dynamic flight and inertial loads will be applied to the slide bar 17 and to the hooked-shaped pawl 19 that retains the bar. These items, mounted asymmetrically would not appear to have either the strength, nor the stiffness necessary. No provision is made to mechanically join the warhead cone to the warhead about the area of the pedestal 11. Thus, the actual latching engagement area is only the area of the pawl tip.
Nash discloses a rocket launcher fairing (a cover) with structural components for connecting the fairing to the rocket launcher. The rocket launcher fairing is for launchers that are suspended under aircraft or helicopters. The polystyrene material of this frangible fairing and the means to bond it to the launcher are clearly not suitable to consider as a means to attach a warhead or reentry vehicle to a guided missile or rocket. Even a rocket or missile that is launched from an aircraft must fly under dynamic loads that can be quite severe and a fairing of this type would not likely endure this dynamic environment. The plastic bonding agent would be totally inadequate to even sustain the static weight of a typical warhead/reentry vehicle let alone the dynamic conditions described above. The fairing disclosed in the Nash patent appears to function as both a cover for a rocket launching system, and it is disassembled by the flight of rockets through it. The fairing is frangible specifically for this purpose.
Eyman discloses a quick access splice joint that connects one missile section to another missile section. A plurality of splice joints are necessary for disassembling the connection. Upon assembly, the shear type pins are triggered or released to fit into mating parts on the missile section to be attached. Once the missile sections are attached to each other, the shear pins provide strength, stiffness, and integrity to the joint. Furthermore, to disassemble the spliced joint, manual use of a tool (an allen wrench) is needed. The manual tool is needed to exert both an inward force and a torque on each shear pin to dislodge them and return then to the appropriate position allowing for disassembly. There are likely several factors that influence both torque and force. For instance, the length of time that the joint was assembled, the environmental conditions the joint was subjected to, and so forth. Furthermore, automation of this process where three or more devices would be required to perform the same function that the manual design calls for, would require extensive synchronization so that all pins were retracted prior to any further movement. This very complex kind of joint was certainly not designed to be automated, and the inventor makes note of the variabilities that can be encountered for the prescribed manual disassembly, where such variabilities make automation even more impractical. There are no means discussed for either transmission of power or data across the interface that this joint provides.
Rau et al disclose a remotely initiated separation latch assembly. The purpose of this device is to latch one body to another and to provide for subsequent rapid disassembly through the use of a remote signal. The means to provide for the initial latching or assembly are not clearly defined. The patent mentions the use of a bonding adhesive, which is clearly not suitable for a joining process that can be separated at some future time. The main purpose of this device is carrying out the separation process with the use of explosives. In summary, the attachment process is manual and means can be varied in not clearly defined ways. The separation process is carried out by explosives and cannot be regarded as a device that provides for reassembly after an initial disassembly.
In view of some of the inadequacies and deficiencies in the prior art discussed above, it would be desirable if information were provided from a source remote from the missile components to activate the intended assembly or disassembly functions of major missile components. It would be desirable if data and signalling were transmitted across an interface between major missile sections while on the ground and while in flight. It would also be desirable if repetitive assembly and disassembly of major missile components were carried out automatically, instead of manually requiring specially trained personnel and special tools. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus for automatic assembly and disassembly of major missile components that provides a strong connection that withstands static and dynamic forces encountered on the ground and in flight.
Generally, assembling a warhead or reentry vehicle to a missile or other weapon carrier is a time consuming process requiring skilled personnel and specialized tools. Generally, screws or bolts are installed about the warhead or reentry vehicle perimeter that mate to a drilled and tapped mounting ring. Once this is done (sometimes beforehand) electrical and any remaining mechanical interfaces are completed by the personnel. These personnel-performed processes can be considered a disadvantage in that they are quite cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, the work pattern of personnel carrying out these tasks, under certain circumstances, provide signatures that an adversary could detect.
Furthermore, for political or military operational purposes, it may be desirable to maintain separation of warheads and reentry vehicles from their respective missiles, and yet be able to attain full readiness quickly. In this respect, it would be desirable to have an automated system that provides for automatic assembly and disassembly of warheads and reentry vehicles to their respective missiles.